1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching regulation device and related method with over-current protection, and more particularly, to a switching regulation device and related method utilizing two charge pumps for charging/discharging a capacitor to achieve an object of over-current protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regulators usually include switching regulators and liner regulators. Liner regulators are inexpensive and easily applicable, but with poor efficiency consuming up to 50% of the power. The switching regulators maintain the output voltage at a predetermined value by a method of switching currents. The power efficiency of the switching regulators is acceptable, but the problem of high-frequency noise exists.